


Незнакомцы

by KisVani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Якобу кажется, что он откуда-то её знает. Но вспомнить не удаётся.





	

Она часто приходила в его булочную. Редко покупала много, чаще всего — какую-нибудь мелочь, которую долго и тщательно выбирала.

Якоб не злился из-за этого. Он в принципе не злился на своих клиентов, даже самых шумных и вечно недовольных. А она была не из таких. Всегда улыбчивая, пусть и молчаливая и немного грустная.

Было в ее внешности, в светлых кудряшках и линии лба что-то знакомое. Словно далекий сон, одно из тех смутных видений, что приходило к Якобу перед тем как он засыпал или утром, в первых лучах рассвета. Тогда ему казалось, что вот-вот на кровать заскочит создание с плоским клювом и цепкими лапами, а незнакомка спросит хочет ли он какао.

Якоб поначалу старался не смотреть на нее слишком долго и пристально, но потом понял, что она часто вглядывается в его лицо и явно не волнуется о том, насколько это прилично.

Он не решался спросить ее имя. Она сама однажды сказала. Рассчитываясь за пряник в форме одного из диковинных зверей, которые так часто снились Якобу, тихо произнесла:  
— Меня зовут Куинни.  
— Очень приятно, — ответил Якоб. — А меня…  
— Я знаю, — перебила она.

И он поверил — знает, а еще знает о нем такое, чего он бы и сам сказать не решился.

Когда Якоб предложил ей штрудель, она улыбнулась. Но ему показалось, что еще секунда и расплачется.

***

Якобу снился дождь, снилось чужое дыхание на его губах и снилось что-то одновременно и прекрасное настолько, что хотелось воспарить в небо, и ужасное настолько, что хотелось вывернуться наизнанку и перестать существовать.

Иногда ему снился консервный завод.

Очень редко ему снилась война.

Это были болезненные сны, не страшные, но неприятные, он словно тонул в вязком болоте и по утрам ощущал несуществующие липкие потеки по всему телу.

Однажды, после такого сна, Якоб готовился к рабочему дню. Выставлял оставлять одно, запускал в печь другое, замешивал тесто на третье… работа хорошо отвлекала, простые механические действия. Сегодня покупателям придется обойтись без забавных зверушек.  
Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, хотя Якоб был уверен, что заперся изнутри.

— Извините, мы еще не открылись, — прокричал он, не поднимая головы.

Но тот, кто вошел, не обратил на это внимания. Якоб услышал шаги и, тяжело вздохнув, вышел к покупателю, которому так не терпелось.

— Я могу вам что-то продать, но оно все еще готовится или горяче… — начал он и замер на полуслове, заметив Куинни в бежевом плаще и такой же шляпке. Якобу стало неловко за покрытый тестом и мукой фартук.   
— Это ужасно, — сказала Куинни, делая шаг к нему.  
— Ну, вы можете немного подождать, — ответил Якоб, уже понимая, что она не о хлебе. — Скоро должны остыть булочки с корицей, я делал их первыми.  
— Я бы хотела забрать твои сны, — сказала Куинни, — но тогда заберу их все, не только кошмары.  
— Мне нравятся мои сны, — ответил Якоб, поднимая руки ладонями вверх.

Он смотрел в глаза Куинни и, пусть разум твердил, что она просто немного не в себе, все остальные чувства твердили, что все не так. Что, если захочет, Куинни на самом деле сможет забрать его сны. Все его сны.

— Не бойся, — сказала Куинни и грустно улыбнулась, — я бы никогда такого не сделала. И… я подожду, пока остынут булочки с корицей.

Куинни не сделала ничего, но с того дня Якобу перестала сниться война.

***

Он многое знал о постоянных покупателях, знал сколько детей у миссис Пулвер, знал, что кошка мисс Бинкс постоянно объедает ее цветы, а мистер Дженкис постоянно опаздывает на работу так как слишком любит засиживаться дома за чашкой кофе и свежей газетой, в то время как миссис Дженкис не видит нужным его торопить.

Но о Куинни Якоб не знал ничего. Она редко перебрасывалась с ним парой слов, и из этого он узнал, что она живет с сестрой-карьеристкой, что их родители уже давно умерли от оспы, что она не замужем и пока не собирается.

Однажды Якоб увидел сестру Куинни. Они стояли на углу его булочной, считая, что он не видит и не слышит их, не замечая окошка под потолком. Сестра за что-то отчитывала Куинни, повторяла, что той стоит быть осторожнее. Что нельзя ставить личное перед общественным и что она не вынесет, если Куинни попадет в беду.

— Тебе легко говорить, — ответила Куинни с горечью, а потом добавила, одергивая светло-сиреневое платье, — ты даже не уверена, что чувствуешь, но не можешь позволить Лестрэндж обойти себя, верно?

Сестра Куинни (серая одежда, темные волосы и небрежная прическа, как будто специально пытается быть незаметной) помолчала, а потом спросила, мягче, чем можно было ожидать:  
— Ты же так не думаешь на самом деле, правда?  
— Я не уверена, — ответила Куинни, — просто. Мне больно, Тина.

А потом ответила до того, как та успела открыть рот:  
— Нет, не знаешь.  
— Хорошо, но… — начала ее сестра.  
— Да, это похоже на правду, — перебила Куинни.  
— И…  
— Тоже.  
— Верно.  
— Скучаю. И мне больно.

Якоб не понял их разговора, но понял, что произошло нечто коснувшееся их обеих и что он имеет к этому отношения. Уже уходя, Куинни обернулась и, посмотрев прямо на него, словно видела сквозь стену и зарешеченное задымленное окошко, улыбнулась.

Как и всегда — грустно, но, вместе с тем, тепло.


End file.
